運命の一夜
by Satashi
Summary: ＊思わず口にした一言から、ダンスパーティでのほのかの相手をすることになったなぎさ…。でもダンスには自信がなくて…。


仲間たちを追い抜いて、深く息を吸うと、わたしは自慢のシ

ュート体勢に入った。最終ラインの一人を抜き去ると、柱に跳

び上がったわたしは、気合いの声をあげてラケットを振り抜い

た。強烈なボールはサイドをえぐって地面に激突すると、跳飛

してキーパーの股間を抜いた。ボールはゴールネットを突き抜

けて、そのままスタンドの前列にまで吹っ飛んでいった。

監督が吹いた笛の音に、あたしは会心の笑みを抑えられなか

った。こんなことをやってのけたのは、知る限りではわたし一

人だけのはずだから。

運命の一夜

Destined Night

By:Satashi

Translated By: Female Trouble

「やったあっ！」

そう叫んで、美墨なぎさはボールを拾いにスタンドまで駆け

寄った。ボールをラケットですくい上げたなぎさが、数歩上で

の会話に顔を上げた。

「そんな、私は…

雪城ほのかが、目の前に押し寄せていた男子たちから一歩後

退りしながら、恥ずかしそうに両手を振って何かを拒んでいた。

「雪城さん、ダンスパーティまであと少しなんだから、知りた

いんだよ」

一人がそう言うと、他の男子も押しのけるように前に出た。

「ね、僕らのうちの誰かと一緒に踊らない？」

他の一人がそう言うと、残りの５人も一斉に頷いた。

ほのかの表情を目にして、なぎさは苛立ちに唇を噛んだ。も

うじき開催される学校でのダンスパーティに向けて、親友が先

週からずっと男子たちからダンス相手の申し出をうけて困って

いるのだった。今の様子だと、男子たちが返事を聞こうととう

とう押しかけたらしい。

「ちょっとっ、離れなさいよ！」

なぎさがカンカンになって男子を怒鳴った。

「ほのかが困っているのが目に入らないの！？」

「なぎさ…

ホッとした顔で、ほのかが顔を上げた。

「じゃあ、雪城さんのダンスの相手は誰になるんだ？」

別の男子が人混みの中から栗毛の少女に向かって訊いた。

「俺たちから選ばれない限りはあきらめないぞ！」

うんざりして、なぎさはラケットを握りしめると男子たちに

叫んだ。

「ほのかの相手はわたしっ！だからとっととあっちに行って！」

直後の沈黙に、なぎさ自身がギクッとして、慌ててあたりを

見回すと、周囲の全員の目が集まってしまっていた。

『そ、そんなに大きな声で言っちゃった？』

そう思って、なぎさはゴクッと息を呑み、周囲同様にショッ

クを受けているほのかを見やった。

「何だよそれ…

男子たちはぶつくさいいながら背を向けて立ち去っていった。

男子たちがかなり離れてしまうと、ほのかはととっと親友に

駆け寄った。

「なぎさ、どうしちゃったの？」

「う、うん、ごめん…

きまり悪くてうなだれたなぎさの周りでは、修羅場が過ぎ去

ったことで再び喧噪が戻ってきていた。

「ほのかからあいつらを引き離すには、他に何て言ったらいい

かわかんなくて…

「え…そ、そうね…

ほのかが思わず後ずさって背を向けた。

「た、助けてくれてありがとう、なぎさ」

スタンドを上がりながら、ほのかが肩越しに振り返った。

「でも、あの時…嬉しかった。なぎさの言葉を聞いて」

ラクロス少女の顔がポッと赤くなった。スタンドを駆け上が

って校舎に向かって走っていくパートナーの後ろ姿を、なぎさ

は見つめた。

『まいったなあ…』

そう思いながら、なぎさはのろのろとチームの元に戻ってい

ったが、今の「ダンスの相手宣言」についての質問の雨は一切

無視した。

その後の練習はさっぱり上の空になってしまい、やがて我に

返った時には、なぎさは校門で佇んでいたのだった。何人かが

なぎさの姿を見て、ニヤニヤ笑いながら仲間内でヒソヒソと囁

きあっていた。

うつむいてしまったなぎさは、また顔が紅くなるのを必死で

抑えようとした。噂がすでに広まってしまっているのは明らか

で、その後もそういう視線を何回か感じた。

１５分ほど待って、ようやくほのかが校門を出てきてなぎさ

に振り返った。

「なぎさっ」

何事もなかったかのようにほのかは声をかけ、なぎさに歩み

寄った。

「待っててくれたの？」

「う、うん」

なぎさの返事はぎこちなかった。

「あ、メ、メップルがさ、ミップルに会いたい会いたいってう

るさくってさ！」

慌ててポーチを取り出して口を開けたなぎさだったが、中の

メップルは眠り込んでいた。

「あうう…（汗）」

何と言い繕えばいいかわからなくなってしまったなぎさは、

とうとう顔を真っ赤にしてしまった。

「一緒に帰る？」

そう言うと、ほのかがなぎさの傍を通り過ぎがてら、以前に

もそうしたようになぎさの手をとった。なぎさはされるがまま

に、黙って手を引かれていった。

手をつなぐことなど二人にとっては珍しくも何ともないこと

のはずだったが、今日なぎさがあんな事を口走ってしまった後

では、いつも以上に奇異な目と陰口を受ける羽目になってしま

っていた。

「な、何だか今日の私たちって人気者ね」

「う、うん、放課後の練習からずっと騒がしいね…。…ごめん」

「何を謝るの？」

「あんなこと、いきなり言っちゃって。もし誰かがほのかをダ

ンスの相手にしようもんなら、きっと相手をぶん殴ってたかも」

「相手はいないわ」

軽口で返事をしたほのかは、なぎさを見やった。

「わ、わたしだって…

なぎさがゴクッと息を呑んだ。

「ね、お互いに相手が決まってないんなら、…ど、どうかな？」

「なぎさと、ってこと？」

ほのかがなぎさのマンションの入口前で足を停めると、ニッ

コリと笑いかけた。

「うん、わたしとじゃダメ？」

空いていた手でうなじを掻くなぎさ。

青紫の髪の少女はなぎさの手を放すと、後ろ向きに歩み去り

ながら頷いた。

「いいわよ。学院の半数にはもう知れ渡っちゃっただろうけど」

クスクス笑って、さよならの手を振るほのか。

「一緒にね」

「うん、一緒に」

なぎさも、照れながら笑みを返す。

親友の姿が視界から消えて、なぎさは今さらパニックに襲わ

れてしまった。

「うわあ、何着ていこうかな！？」

少女は全速力で階段を駆け上がり、玄関を開けた。

「ただいま！お母さん！」

「あら、今日はずいぶん元気なのね」

なぎさの母は洗濯物のかごを持ったまま通り過ぎた。

「お母さん、お願いがあるの」

母親の後を追いながら、なぎさはかごからこぼれた洗濯物を

拾った。

「お小遣いの前借りならダメよ」

「そんなんじゃないってば！」

苛立ちながら言いつのるなぎさ。

「その…何て言うか…つまり…ドレスが欲しいの！」

「ドレス？」

振り返った母親がまじまじとなぎさを見つめた。

「なぎさがドレスが欲しいなんて言ったの、いつ以来かしら？」

「あ…その、それは…学校の…ダンスパーティが、それで…

なぎさの母はニッコリ笑って、洗濯かごを床に降ろした。

「はいはい、そういうことならドレス、買ってあげてもいいわ

よ」

「ホント！？」

なぎさは母親にギュッと抱きついた。

「ありがとう！すぐ買いに行こうよ、ダンスパーティは金曜な

の！」

「そんなにみんなから期待されてるの？」

母親が首を振りながら、腰に手を当てた。

「そ、そう…期待されてるの」

「ふうん、相手は誰？あのサッカー部の？」

母親はなぎさの横を通って、財布を手にとった。

「ううん、相手は友達」

ふとメップルが目を覚ましたのを感じて、なぎさはポーチに

手を当てた。

「ちょっと部屋で用意してくるから、すぐ戻るから」

母親の返事も待たず、なぎさは部屋に駆け込んで扉を閉めた。

「ミップルに会いたいメポ！」

部屋に入ったばかりのなぎさに、メップルが喚いた。

「今はダメ！忙しいの！」

「なぎさは短気すぎるメポ」

小さな携帯電話型の生きものは、まるで天気の話でもするか

のようになぎさに言った。

「ちょっとはほのかの話し方を見習ったらいいメポ！」

「そりゃ、いいわね」

なぎさは親友を睨みつけた。

「いい、これから金曜日まで、わたしは学校でほのかの傍には

行かないから」

「どうしてメポ！？」

「大事なデートの準備があるの！」

「デート！誰とメポ！？」

「ほのかと！」

なぎさは怒ったように言った。その言葉が口から飛び出すや、

なぎさは慌てて口を手で塞いだ。

光の園の選ばれし勇者としては、二人のデートとあらばこれ

以上ワガママを言うわけにはいかなかった。しかし代わりにそ

の目にはたちまち涙があふれ出した。

「だからミップルにも会えないメポ？」

溜息をついて、なぎさは食べ物のカードをスラッシュした。

「イヤだって言うくらいアイスクリーム漬けになってなさい。

これから買い物に行ってくるから。しばらくおしゃべりしない

こと。わかった？」

「アイスクリームメポ！」

「そうそう」

＊＊＊

「お相手は何を着てくるの？」

母娘が店でセミフォーマルのドレスを見ながら、なぎさの母

が訊いた。

そう訊かれた少女は、周囲のドレスに気後れしているようだ

った。

『たぶん、白と青の…』

そう想像して、なぎさは赤いドレスを手にとると、自分の前

にあてがって鏡に向かった。

「…あんまり大人っぽくない方が似合うかな…

「なぎさの好きなのを選べばいいわよ」

母は一着手にしてなぎさの前にかざした。

「相手が明るい色のを着るんなら、なぎさはシックなのがいい

んじゃない？」

「黒とピンク…？」

なぎさは自分のプリキュアのコスチュームを連想した。あれ

ならダンスにはあまり映えないかもしれないが、この色がお気

に入りなのは間違いなかった。

「着てごらんなさい」

母の差し出したドレスを手にとって、なぎさは見回した。ピ

ンクのハイライトが縁に沿って付けられた、黒のチャイナドレ

ス。長いスリットが脚に沿って入っていて、動きやすくなって

いる。

「靴も欲しいな…

服を見て、なぎさの心も決まった。

「…あと、ハンドバッグも」

＊＊＊

ダンスパーティの夜は、気づかないうちにあっという間にや

ってきた。なぎさは部屋で母にメイキャップをしてもらいなが

ら、落ち着かない様子で化粧台の前に座っていた。

「も、もういいってばあ」

なぎさがいきなり言った。

「いいから力を抜いて」

母が叱った。

「もう百回もそんなこと言ってるけど、何をやっているかはわ

かってるんだから。ほら、じっとしてなさい、これで仕上げだ

から」

母親は娘の目にアイラインを入れると、身を起こして出来映

えを確認した。娘にアイラインを入れ終え、軽くルージュをさ

し、リップグロスを塗ると、爪を噛む癖があるなぎさのために

マニキュアを塗った。

「ダンスパーティにはどうやって行くの？」

「友達のお姉さんも行くんで、車で送ってくれるんだ」

鏡を覗き込んだなぎさは、あふれる笑顔を抑えられなかった。

「うわあ、けっこうイケてるね」

「ね、言ったとおりでしょ」

母が立ち上がった。

「さ、これで準備完了だから、居間に行ってるわよ」

その場を離れた母だったが、途中で足を停め、夫の頬にキス

してから部屋を出た。

「ねえお父さん」

なぎさがイヤリングを着けながら声をかけた。

「似合ってる？」

「最高だよ！」

ニッコリ笑ってそう言うと、父親はなぎさに歩み寄った。

「渡すものがあるんだよ」

「え、何？」

きょとんとしたなぎさが、父の手にした透明のプラスティッ

クのケースを見つめた。その中に入っているのは、深緑の縁取

りがついたピンクの薔薇。

「コサージュ？でもお父さん…

「こういうのは男の子が女の子にあげるのが普通だってことは、

わかってるよ。でも、今夜のなぎさにはこれが」

化粧台の前に座る父。

「必要じゃないのかい。だろ？」

自分のダンスパートナーが女の子であることを父親に見抜か

れていたことを悟って、なぎさは一気に顔を赤らめた。

「大丈夫だよ、なぎさ」

父親は優しく娘の頭をぽんっと叩き、微笑みかけた。

「何があったって、なぎさは大切な娘だからね」

「そ、そんなんじゃないってば！」

立ち上がって言いつのるなぎさ。

「ただの友だちなんだからっ！」

ともかくも父親からの小さな箱を受け取ると、なぎさは父親

のそばを通り抜けて扉に向かった。だが一瞬足を停め、なぎさ

は箱を見つめた。

「ありがとう、お父さん…

その時タイミングを計ったかのように玄関の呼び鈴が鳴り、

なぎさの弟・亮太が声をあげた。

「お姉ちゃんのお相手が来たよ！」

盛り上がって叫んだ亮太が、止めるのも聞かずに玄関に出た。

勢いよく扉を開け、亮太は大きな声で「いらっしゃいっ！」と

言ったが、いきなり硬直してしまった。

「ほのかさん！？」

「こんばんは、亮太くん」

ほのかが亮太に笑いかけた。

「なぎさは？」

「準備できたよ」

壁によりかかって靴を履きながら、なぎさが答えた。このチ

ャイナドレスとお揃いの、黒のハイヒールで出かけるのだ。そ

して手にはダークピンクのハンドバッグと、同色のイヤリング

が耳を飾っている。

「うわあ…

なぎさはほのかの姿を目にして、息を呑んだ。

「ほのか…すてきっ！」

「ありがとう、なぎさも素敵よ」

目を伏せたほのかは、優雅な白のドレス姿。ウエストまで身

体のラインにぴったりで、その下は大きく広がったフレアスカ

ート。背中には大きなライトブルーのリボンが結ばれている。

靴も同色の白に、青の縁取りがしてあるが、パートナーのよう

なヒールはついていない。

ほのかが手袋をはめた手を親友に差し伸べると、なぎさがそ

の手をとった。指の部分がない、肘のところまである手袋も、

同じように青い縁取りがしてあった。

「お姉ちゃん、ほのかさんと踊るの？」

ビックリして亮太が訊いた。そして居間にとって返した。

「お母さん、お姉ちゃん女同士で行くんだって！」

「い、行こうっ」

なぎさはきまり悪そうにそう言うと、父親に手を振ってから

家を出た。二人はエレベータに近づいて下に行くボタンを押し

た。

「あの…ほのかに、渡すものが」

エレベータに乗り込みながら、なぎさは照れながらそう言っ

た。

「え？」

青紫の髪の少女はキョトンとしてなぎさを見つめた。

「ええと…

なぎさはハンドバッグを開けて、メップルを脇に寄せると、

小さなプラスティックの箱を取り出した。

「こ、こういうのって普通は男の子がするんだろうけどさ、き

っとほのかが喜ぶと思って、それで…

恥ずかしがりながらも親友の目を覗き込んだなぎさは、その

時になって自分がハイヒールを履いているので自然に背が高く

なっている事に気づいた。ほのかの背は自分の肩の辺りまでし

かない。

花模様のブレスレットを目にして、ほのかは嬉しそうに微笑

んだ。

「ありがとう！こういうの、すごく欲しかったの」

親友に手を差し伸べ、なぎさがぎこちなく手首にコサージュ

をはめると、ほのかは自分の頬がポッと火照っているのがわか

った。

「実は私も、なぎさに」

コサージュをはめてもらうと、ほのかは自分の白いハンドバ

ッグから同じように小さな箱を取り出した。

「でも、なぎさにはブレスレットじゃまずいと思って、クリッ

プがいいかなって」

箱を開くと、中には青い模様の入った白薔薇のクリップ。

「どう、なぎさ？」

「こういうの着けるの、ずっと憧れてたんだあ…

なぎさは親友から、右の胸にその飾りを着けてもらった。

「わたしたち、きっとお似合いだね」

嬉しそうに花飾りを見つめるなぎさ。

「ええ、まるでカップルみたいね」

その言葉に、二人はハッとして、恥ずかしげに互いから視線

を逸らした。だがマンションの一階で待っていた友人たちの呼

びかけのおかげで、それ以上の当惑からは救われたのだった。

＊＊＊

「うわあ、見違えちゃってるね」

ほのかが楽しげに学校の講堂を見回した。

「何もかも全然別の場所みたい」

「どこか別の場所を借りてやればいいのに」

なぎさは気もそぞろで愚痴をこぼした。

「ホントに全員が一度に中に入れるのかなあ」

「だいじょうぶよ、スペースはたっぷりあるから」

京子が心配無用と手を振る。

「テーブルとか飲み物とかも置かれるけど、それでもダンスス

ペースは確保されてるって夏子が言ってたよ」

「…あっ！」

いきなり固まってしまったダンスパートナーに、ほのかが振

り向いた。

「なぎさ、どうかした？」

ゆっくりと、なぎさがほのかに顔を向ける。

「思いだした…

「思いだしたって、何を？」

「なぎさはダンスが踊れないメポ！」

なぎさのバッグの中からいきなりメップルの声がしたので、

何人かが振り返ってなぎさを見た。

「しーーーっ！」

メップルに静かにするよう注意するなぎさに、ほのかが苦笑

する。

「ダンスぐらいできるってば…スローステップのじゃなきゃ」

「なんとかなるわよ」

ほのかがなぎさの肩に手を置いて、元気づけた。

「スローなダンスはあんまりやらないと思うし、それに藤村く

んの話だと、男子も踊り方知らないって」

「え？まさか藤Ｐ先輩もスローダンスができないの！？」

「できるよ」

背後からの声になぎさはあたふた焦ってほのかの後ろに回っ

た。

「あ、驚かせちゃった？ごめんごめん」

「こんばんは、藤村くん」

ほのかが幼なじみに笑いかけた。

「お相手は？」

藤村省吾は黒のタキシードで決めていたが、胸に花飾りはな

かった。

「あそこさ」

軽食コーナーで談笑しているサッカー部の仲間たちを、藤村

は指差した。

「僕たちはグループ参加さ。要は、誰も女の子を誘えるほどの

度胸がなかったってことだけど」

「藤Ｐ先輩も相手がいないんですか？」

親友の背後から顔を出したなぎさは、必死で恥ずかしさをこ

らえた。

「ぼくが誰を誘うか賭けをしている連中がいるんで、わざと誰

も誘わなかったんだよ」

困った顔で苦笑する藤村。

「ところで君たちは？お相手はどこに？」

藤村は二人のコサージュを一瞥した。

「そうか、二人で一緒なんだ。ところでほのか、あとで僕と踊

ってくれる？」

「いいわよ」

微笑むほのか。

「美墨さんもね」

そう言うと藤村は軽く手を振って、仲間たちのところに戻っ

ていった。それと同時に、ダンスフロアではアップビートな曲

がかかり、ダンスパーティがとうとう始まった。

「はあ、ビックリしたあ」

なぎさは胸に手を当てて大きく息を吐いた。

「もう、どうしてわたしたちが一緒だってみんなわかっちゃう

のかなあ」

「まあまあ」

ほのかはなぎさの手を引いて、飲み物を置いてあるテーブル

に連れて行った。

「ジュースでも飲んで、すこしリラックスしましょ」

「そうだね」

なぎさはドリンクをぐいっと飲んだが、そのコップをテーブ

ルに置いたとたんに志穂が駆け寄ってきて、なぎさの両腕をつ

かんだ。

「な、なに？」

「踊ろ、踊ろ、踊ろ！」

志穂が元気いっぱいに陽気な歓声をあげた。誰も何も言えな

いまま、なぎさはダンスフロアのど真ん中にまで引っぱり出さ

れた。

「ここならなんとか…

なぎさは人混みにまぎれ、音楽に乗りはじめた。案ずるより

産むが易しってやつかな、と思ってなぎさはウキウキした。

最初の曲がフェードアウトし、そのまま切れ目無く二曲目、

そして三曲目と続いた。みんなが知っている最新のヒット曲ば

かりで、なぎさの友人たちもフォーマルなガウンやドレス姿も

おかまいなしに、全身をくねらせながら、笑顔でペアの相手と

踊っている。

なぎさはほのかのいる辺りを見渡し、しばらくしてやっと科

学部の仲間と並んで踊っているのを見つけた。

突然の衝動に駆りたてられて、なぎさは人混みの中を抜け、

ほのかの後ろからお腹に両腕を回して抱きつくと、ほのかがビ

ックリして悲鳴をあげた。抱きついてきたのが誰かと振り向く

と、なぎさが舌をペロッと出してイタズラっぽい顔をしている。

次の瞬間、ほのかはなぎさのやることが男の子みたいだと思っ

てしまった。

「もう、なぎさったら！」

きまり悪そうにたしなめると、ほのかはゆっくりとなぎさと

踊り始め、なぎさに背中を向けた。

「ひゅーひゅー！」

誰かが二人をはやし立てたが、その声にほのかは、自分たち

がどれほど滑稽に見えているかに気づいてしまった。ほのかは

苦笑して、向かい合ってなぎさの両手をとると、ちゃんと踊り

出した。

「どこであんな踊り方覚えたの？」

なぎさが笑いながら耳元に囁いた。

「なぎさの家に行った時に見せてもらった、ミュージックビデ

オ」

楽しげに答えるほのか。

「悪い友人の影響のおかげで、ほーんと、助かったわ！」

「よーしっ！」

なぎさはほのかをクルッと回転させ、ほのかの背をこっちに

向けて身体を密着させた。

「ヒップホップでいっちゃうぞーっ！」

「なぎさったら！」

ほのかは赤面したが、思わず笑ってしまった。

曲が終わると、今度はすぐにぐっとスローテンポな曲になっ

た。いつの間にか照明が薄暗くなり、小さなライトがいくつか

床を丸く照らしたので、そこでは誰かがダンスをしているなと

いうくらいしかわからない程度の暗さになった。

カップルたちは陽気な踊りからたちまちマジメな顔になり、

互いに身を寄せ合ってスローなダンスを始めた。

「ね…

なぎさがほのかをこっちに向き直させて見つめた。

「美墨さん、踊ろうよ！」

そこにいきなり支倉一樹の声が耳に割り込んできた。それに

反応する間もなく、なぎさはこの赤毛の男子に引っぱられてい

た。

「相手はいないんだろ？」

「それが実は…

なぎさはほのかに振り返ったが、こっちは藤Ｐ先輩が誘って

いた。

どうしようもないと見て、なぎさは支倉に顔を向けた。

「うん、いないよ」

「やった！」

支倉は両手をなぎさの腰に回し、体を揺らしてなぎさの両手

を自分の肩に回させた。

「でも俺、ダンス下手でさ」

「私もだから、気にしないで」

なぎさは苦笑せざるを得なかった。もしこれが初めてのダン

スで自分の下手さを克服するために選んだ相手だったなら、こ

の男子でも問題なかっただろう。キュアブラックに夢中の支倉

は、少々図々しいとはいえ、なぎさの友人には違いないのだか

ら。

「で、支倉くんも相手はいなかったんだ」

二人ともぎこちなくダンスフロアに向かいながら、なぎさが

茶化した。

「あの娘、全然見つからないんだよなあ」

溜息をつきながらも、ふざけるようになぎさを回転させた。

「あれ以来チラッとも姿を見ないんだよなあ」

少し慣れてきた支倉が、少しスムーズになぎさについて動い

た。

「誰も美墨さんと踊ろうっていうヤツはいなかったの？…っい

て！」

なぎさのステップが支倉の足を踏んでしまったのがわざとな

のかどうか、確かめようと下を向く支倉。

ニヤリと笑いながら、なぎさがごまかして答えた。

「ま、まあね」

なぎさは支倉の動きに合わせてターンしながら、他に踊って

いるカップルを観察し、もっとうまい踊り方を覚えようとした。

「少なくとも、わたしの相手は男子にはいませんよ～だ！」

「ごめんごめん」

申し訳なさそうに支倉がウィンクした。

「スローなダンスはダメって言ったもんな」

二人は一瞬互いに笑いあい、そして苦笑した。直後に曲が終

わり、二人はまた笑った。今回は両方にとって最悪のダンスに

違いなかったが、誰かとスローダンスをしたことの恥ずかしさ

の方が先に立った。

「次は僕と！」

別の男子がそう言って、なぎさの手をひったくって連れ去り、

お辞儀をした。また別のスローな曲がかかり、ほのかも別のサ

ッカー部の男子につかまっていた。

なぎさもダンスの誘いを受け入れて、もうためらいもなく同

じように踊った。だんだん自分がうまくなっているのがわかっ

た。幸い次の曲はアップビートなのが選ばれ、照明もいっぱい

に戻り、ダンスフロアを色とりどりに回転した。

曲に気づいたなぎさはほっと笑みを漏らし、友人たちの姿を

探した。

ほのかもラクロス部の面々がそれぞれ踊っている様子を楽し

げに見つめていた。

「みんな、楽しそう」

「そうだね」

藤村の声にほのかはハッと跳び上がった。

「一晩で女の子を二人もビックリさせちゃったな」

藤村が差し出したフルーツポンチを、ほのかが受け取る。

「これ以外は飲まない方がいいよ。男子連中がこっそりアルコ

ールを入れてたから」

サッカー部キャプテンの背後を見やると、男子たちが大きな

パンチボールに透明な液体を混ぜている様子にほのかは息を呑

んだ。

「まあ…止めさせないと」

藤村の横をすり抜けていこうとするほのかだったが、伸びて

きた手に止められた。

「まあまあ、好きにさせておきなよ」

藤村が苦笑混じりにほのかに笑いかけた。

「もう、こういう時にはいつもトラブルメーカーなんだから」

ほのかも思わず苦笑せざるを得ず、また踊っている女の子に

視線を戻した。

「こうして見ると、本当の社交ダンスみたいじゃない？」

「でも結局、ただの中高生でしかないからね」

苦笑する藤村。

「どれだけおめかししたところで、こういう時と場所だとガキ

っぽくなっちゃうんだな」

「それもそうよね」

ほのかはゆっくりジュースを飲みながら、曲が終わってパー

トナーが戻ってくるのを待った。本音では曲が終わるまで待っ

ていられなかったが、幼なじみにダンスフロアに連れてこられ

てしまった。

なぎさはタイミングを計って親友の傍に戻ろうとしたところ、

ＭＣがステップを指示した。右に２歩、そして１歩下がって前

にジャンプ。群衆がどっと湧く中、曲が終わって別の曲がかか

った。

なぎさが我に返ると、時間はあっという間に過ぎていて、三

回目のスローな曲がかかり始めた。すぐにテーブルに戻り、な

ぎさは腰をかけたが、また誰かが踊りを申し出てきた。

「もう、暑くて…

誰にともなく、なぎさが音を上げた。

少し遅れてほのかがやって来て、笑いかけた。

「休んでるの？」

「うん、最初の曲からずっと一人になるヒマが無くてさ」

なぎさは大きく息を吸って、ふうっと吐いた。

「もう、ホント勘弁。とにかく何か飲みたいな」

「男子たちが飲み物にお酒を入れちゃって」

ほのかは親友の横に座った。

「だから飲まない方がいいと思うな」

そしてほのかは手を伸ばしてグラスをとり、それを親友に勧

めた。

「今の曲の間に、水を汲んでおいたの」

「ありがと」

なぎさはグラスを受け取って、一気に飲み干した。

「いやあ、生き返る～っ」

無駄話で時間をつぶしていると、藤村がやってきて、なぎさ

をダンスに誘った。

「わ、わたしとダンスを？」

ゴクッと息を呑むなぎさ。

「さ、行こう」

藤Ｐがなぎさの手をとって、ダンスフロアに連れ出した。藤

村はなぎさの腰に手を回し、曲に合わせて動きながら、なぎさ

にもダンスを促した。

「どう、今夜のダンスは楽しい？」

「は、はい」

なぎさは藤Ｐを見上げた。

「先輩はどうですか？」

「うん、最高だね」

そしてなぎさに視線を戻し、次に何て言ったらいいのかを慎

重に考えた。

「…ほのかとは、まだ踊ってないんだろう？」

「え、え？」

赤面するなぎさ。

「お、踊りましたけど…

「いや、スローダンスをさ」

「で、でも、ほのかが迷惑かもって。それに、アップテンポの

ダンスの方が好きだし、だけど…

藤Ｐがふっと微笑する。

「ほのかは、美墨さんに誘われるのを待ってるよ」

「ど、どうしてそんなことが？」

なぎさがテーブルを見やると、ほのかは自分のドリンクを見

つめながら物思いに耽っていた。その直後、ほのかは目を閉じ

て一気飲みし、空になったグラスを睨んだ。

「わかるさ。いいかい美墨さん、他の人間についていっちゃダ

メだ。グズグズしてるのは美墨さんらしくないよ」

「…うん…

なぎさは目を伏せた。

「でも、今のままじゃスローダンスなんてできないし、まして

男の子の側の踊り方なんてどうしたらいいか…

「そんなことでためらってるんなら、教えるよ」

藤Ｐがなぎさの手を自分の肩から離させ、腰に回させた。そ

して気づくと、藤Ｐの方が両手をなぎさの肩に回していた。

「さ、どっち側に動いてもいいから、やってみて」

「はい」

なぎさはあたりを見回したが、暗すぎて自分たちが何をして

いるのか他からはわからないことに安心した。

「普通にやっていいんですか？」

「ああ、美墨さんがリードされるんじゃなく、そっちからリー

ドしてみて」

藤Ｐはなぎさの動きに合わせて踊る。

「どう？そんなに難しくはないだろ？」

「そ、そうですね…難しくはないです」

ぎこちない笑顔を浮かべるなぎさ。

「こんなふうにほのかも踊ってくれると思いますか？」

「もちろん。だいじょうぶだよ、僕はほのかをよくわかってい

るから」

曲が終わると、藤Ｐがなぎさを連れてテーブルに戻った。

「次にスローの曲がかかったら、行くといいよ」

「はい！」

なぎさは藤Ｐから離れて、ほのかに歩み寄った。

「ねえ、ほのか」

声を掛けるなぎさ。

「なあに？」

まるで待ち受けていたかのように、ほのかが嬉しそうに顔を

上げた。

「よければ次…

「雪城さん、踊ってくれる？」

なぎさの知らない男子が、ほのかに手を差し伸べた。青紫の

髪の少女一瞬はあっけにとられてなぎさの顔を見て、またその

男子の顔を見た。少しして、ほのかは愛想笑いを浮かべたまま

立ち上がろうとした。

「待った！」

なぎさがぎゅっと拳を固めた。

「…っ！」

二人の目の前で、なぎさは目を閉じた。大きく息を吸って、

なぎさは振り返って向こうから見つめる藤Ｐの視線を確かめた。

それに対して、藤Ｐがコクンと頷いた。

「ほのかは、わたしと踊るのっ！」

一気呵成に、その言葉がなぎさの口から放たれた。

「し、失礼しましたっ」

その男子は困惑を浮かべ、少し後退ってから背を向けて立ち

去った。

ほのかは親友を見つめた。メイキャップのおかげで顔が真っ

赤になったのに目立たないのがありがたかった。

「シャル・ウィ・ダンス？」

なぎさが差し伸べた手を、ほのかがとった。二人は一緒にダ

ンスフロアに出て、他のカップルと並んで立った。

なぎさがほのかの腰に両手を回すと、ほのかの手も肩に回っ

てきて、なぎさは笑みを浮かべた。はっと我に返って、なぎさ

は自分がリードすることを思いだし、曲のリズムに合わせて動

き始めた。

「なぎさ、上手じゃないの」

ほのかがそっと語りかける。

「お手本を見せてもらったから」

そう囁き返すと、ほのかがクスッと笑った。

「でも、もしほのかの足を踏んじゃっても笑わないでね」

「まさか！」

そんなことはあり得ないとばかりに、ほのかが首を横に振っ

た。とは言え、二人の動きはタイミング外れで、他の踊ってい

るカップルにぶつかってしまった。白いドレスの少女は少しよ

ろめき、なぎさの胸にもたれかかった。なぎさは自分たちが邪

魔してしまったカップルに詫びた。

ほのかが元のステップに戻れなくて、なぎさはほのかの腰に

そっと回した両腕で、小柄な少女を心持ち抱き寄せた。それに

反応して、ほのかの両手がなぎさの身体をなぞって上がり、首

に腕を回した。ほのかが顔をな顎の下に寄せ、目を閉じたのが

なぎさにもわかった。二人は再びゆっくりと動き始め、穏やか

な音楽に合わせて優雅に踊った。

「ほのかの髪、いい匂い」

なぎさが囁くように言った。

「ありがとう」

ほのかがなぎさの胸に吐息を漏らした。そしてなぎさの香り

を吸って、ほのかは微笑んだ。なぎさは二人が出会ってからお

そらく初めての香水をつけていた。無料サンプルを置いてある

店がある商店街で買ったものだろう。それだけなぎさにとって

は、今夜が特別なものだからこその香水なのだ。なぎさを抱き

寄せ、ほのかはなぎさの胸と首元に顔をすり寄せた。

『ダンスだけじゃなく、ずっとこうしていたいな…』

ほのかは思った。

『離れたくない…』

「ほのか…

なぎさの顔は真っ赤だった。

「ほのか…

なぎさがほのかの背中をそっと撫でて、それでようやくほの

かが少し顔を上げてなぎさを見上げた。

「わ、わたしはかまわないんだけど、曲がもう終わっちゃって…

「えっ？」

ほのかが慌てて身を離してみると、アップビートな曲で踊っ

ている周囲の人々から、クスクスと忍び笑いが漏れていた。

「私ったら…

ダンス相手の困った顔を見つめて、ほのかは一歩後ずさった。

「そ、外で空気を吸ってくる！」

返事も待たず、ほのかは背を向けて出口に駆け出し、外に出

て行った。

「ほのかっ！」

なぎさの困惑がたちまち不安に変わった。

『あんなに抱き寄せなかったらよかった…』

心の中で叫びながら、なぎさはほのかの後を追った。

『きっと、怯えさせちゃったんだ』

外への扉は開けっ放しで、微風が吹き抜けてくる中を、なぎ

さは親友に追いついた。

「ごめんなさい」

振り返りもせず、最初にほのかは言った。

「私…あんなこと…するつもりじゃ…

両腕で自分をぎゅっと締めつけるほのか。

「でも、なぎさに抱かれていると、自分を抑えられなくなって…

「ほのか…

なぎさは背後から寄って、親友の肩に手をかけた。

「わたしはそんな…

だがほのかが一歩前に出てしまったので、なぎさの手は空し

く落ちてしまった。

「ほのかをっ、怖がらせるつもりはなかったの」

「そんなことはないわ」

ほのかが鼻をすする。

「気持ちよかった。とっても気持ちよかったの」

「…どういうこと？」

ほのかが振り向いて、なぎさを見つめた。

「なぎさを離したくなかったの」

ほのかの頬に、涙がひと筋流れた。

「どこにも行かせたくなかったの。…ただのダンスでも、気持

ちよかったの。ほんとに、本当に、気持ちよかったの！ごめん

なさい、ごめんなさい…

また、涙が落ちた。

「二人の友情を台無しにしたくないのに…でも、もうこれから

は…私…わたし…

すすり泣くほのかが顔を伏せ、涙がこぼれ落ち、それ以上は

何も言えなくなってしまった。

「ねえほのか、落ち着いて…

なぎさはほのかの顔を上げ、微笑みかけた。

「せっかくのメイクが台無しになっちゃうよ」

なぎさはほのかの涙をできる限りに手で拭ってやった。

「泣かないで、ほのかは何も悪くないんだから」

「でも…

「てっきりほのかを怯えさせちゃったと思って、追いかけてき

たんで、他の理由はないの」

なぎさは両手をほのかの肩に置いた。

「ほのか、わたしも気持ちよかった。ううん、ほのかと一緒に

いるだけでいつも気持ちよかった。毎日なにげなく手をつない

でも、気持ちよかった。わたしも気持ちよかったんだから、ほ

のかは謝らなくてもいいの」

「ううん、それだけじゃなくて」

ほのかがなぎさを見上げ、しばたたかせた目にまた涙がにじ

んだ。

「私、友達って以上に好きになってたの！まるで恋人同士みた

いに！私、私は…

「わたしも…

ほのかの叫びが、たった一言で途切れた。

「…え？」

「わたしも、ほのかのことが、好き…

なぎさが顔を寄せて、額を合わせた。

「ほのかが好き。友達じゃなく、女の子として…

「それって…？」

「うん」

なぎさが鼻をすすって、嬉しそうに笑った。

「やだ、わたしも泣けてきちゃった！」

両手で目をこするなぎさ。

「もう、やっぱりメイクなんてするもんじゃないな！」

「こすっちゃだめ！」

化粧がさっきより崩れてしまう前に、ほのかがなぎさの手を

とって抑えた。二人は互いに見つめ合い、そしてゆっくりと抱

きしめあった。

「なぎさ、好き」

コクンと頷き、なぎさはほのかを抱く手に力を込めた。

「わたしも、ほのかが好き…。わたしの恋人になってくれる？」

「なぎさを独り占めにできるならね」

ほのかが泣き笑いで答えた。

「じゃあ、決まりっ」

なぎさが身を起こし、恋人になった少女に微笑みかけた。

「ふたりはプリキュア、最高の友達、そして、恋人」

ほのかはまたなぎさを抱きしめた。さっきよりも強い力で。

なぎさもほのかを同じくらいに強く抱きしめた。

「まだダンスパーティは終わってないね」

やがてなぎさが口を開き、身を離すと手を差し伸べた。

「行こう、夜が更けるまでまだ何曲か踊れるからっ！」

「うんっ！」

ほのかは差し出された手をとって、二人で一緒にダンス会場

にと戻っていった。

＊＊＊

「今夜はとっても楽しかった」

なぎさの家の前で、ほのかが言った。

「わたしも。初めてのダンスだったんだもん」

口元に笑みがこぼれてくるのが自分でもわかった。

「次にダンスする時は、もっと上手くなるから」

「あれで完璧よ」

ほのかが嬉しそうに笑った。

「ほんとよ。今ほど私、幸せな気持ちになれたことないもの」

「よかった」

なぎさはまたほのかを抱き寄せた。

「送ってくれてありがとうって、みんなに言っておいて」

「わかった」

少し身を起こし、ほのかはなぎさを見上げた。

今の雰囲気を感じて、なぎさは顔を真っ赤にした。

ゆっくりと、なぎさが身を屈め、ほのかがつま先立って、そ

っと唇を重ねた。

身を離すと、二人の少女は互いの瞳を見つめ合い、そしてゆ

っくりもう一度キスをした。顔を離し、なぎさはほのかの髪に

手を滑らせた。

いきなり玄関がバタンと開いて、弟の声が弾けた。

「お姉ちゃんがキスしてる！」

少女たちは目を丸くして硬直し、ショックで動けなくなって

しまった。

「亮太！お姉ちゃんを覗き見なんて…

なぎさの母の声が、途中で途切れてしまった。

二人はゆっくりと身を離した。

「そ、それじゃ、また月曜に、学校で…ね」

「う、うん…

ほのかは自分たちの行動を見られて苦笑いを浮かべながら、

後ずさった。一瞬の間の後、ほのかは慌ててその場を離れた。

「後で電話するから！」

そう言い残すと、ほのかは火がついたように赤面して、エレ

ベータまで駆けていった。

「じゃあね…

手を振ったなぎさだったが、家族に顔を合わせるのが怖くな

ってしまった。

ようやく、これ以上は無理というまでグズグズしてから、な

ぎさは玄関に振り返った。

亮太は口をあんぐりしたまま床に座り込んでいた。母親は口

に手を当てていたが、ショックを受けたというよりも、不安そ

うな顔だった。

「なぎさ、ダンスパーティは楽しかったかい？」

父親が奥から姿を現して、訊いた。

これがチャンスとばかり、なぎさはハイヒールを脱いで玄関

を閉め、父親の元に駆け寄った。

「うん！最高！」

「そうか、詳しく聞かせてほしいな」

父と娘は廊下から歩み去り、後にはまだ茫然としている母と

弟だけが残された。

完


End file.
